Back Again
by michelaski
Summary: Silent One SEQUEL, Sam's back in town thanks to her grandfather's tricks but trouble ensues thus, 1 big secret exposed, jealousy rears its head and Yami's thinking too much...
1. Doing the Right Thing

Hey people! The long awaitted sequel is here! Well...not that long awaitted actually...but still you get the idea...anyway, yes people! The sequel is here!(Okay...that should be enough of that) First off, I want to thank everyone who read, contribuited and reviewed The Silent One. First off, I reccomend to those who haven't read the first one, to do so right now and if you wish, review once you're done. This picks up a year after the first one, and there **will **be references to the first one so I will say it again, if you haven't read it, do it now. Now, with that said...I present Back Again, the sequel...

And now for the disclaimer...I don't own Yu-gi-oh! I just own my OC's

* * *

Chapter 1  
Doing the Right Thing  
Almost One Year Later...  
Christopher, Sam's Grandpa

The light in Sam's eye wasn't the same anymore...Varon, who came back after a few weeks, knew it. I, her grandfather, knew it. In the end, everyone at the dig knew that my granddaughter had changed. She smiled, she laughed at first but slowly, that has been reduced to nothing. I tried to convince her that she needs to go back even for at least a week but she refuses. I haven't been able to think about how to do it but I need to get her home...I was at the study, thinking about a way to get her to leave even for a while when the phone rang.

"Grandpa!" called out Sammy from the second floor.

"What is it?" I replied.

"Madison picked up the phone and she says its for you!" Sammy replied as she came downstairs.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone as I could hear the maid hang up on the other line.

"It's Solomon," said my longtime friend on the other side. "How are you?"

"Ever had an angtsy teen?" I said without even thinking.

"Actually yes," Solomon replied. "Yami hasn't been doing well either..."

"Do you have any idea of what got into them?" I asked hoping he'd have an idea of why my granddaughter would do such a thing...deserting a man she truly loves.

"She still won't do it?" Solomon asked.

"Nope. She throws a tantrum everytime I offer to send her back for even a day at least..."

"Yami says nothing when I approach the subject of him telling her that she should come back. He just disappears into another world..."

"What do we do?"

"Wait!" Solomon cried. "It just came to me...listen good since the boys could come in any moment..." he continued saying as he told me his plan. I smiled at the sheer brilliance and smacked myself on the forehead for not thinking of it before. We hung up with brighter thoughts as I proceeded to make various phone calls, hoping that I was doing the right thing.

That night...

"Sammy!" I cried exitedly as I went into her room.

"What is it Grandpa?" she asked as she looked up from the desk I had set up in her room.

"Pack your things! We're going on a trip!" I cried with happiness.

"Not Domino...right?" she said with a raised brow.

"It's a surprise...and it's not Domino so don't worry child..." I said with a smirk of my own.

"When do we leave?" she said with a slight smile.

"Tomorrow! First thing! So get packing!" I said as I gave her a hug and left her alone.

Sam

I couldn't believe him! He was either tricking me...which I seriously doubt since he's a seventy year old man. But then again...he could be rather serious about it and really be taking me somewhere else...I've felt partially empty this past year since I haven't heard a thing from Mahado or Mana and Yami and I are talk very little on the phone so Ra can't accuse us of anything. But I miss him so much...and I haven't even asked why he gave me his wedding band from back then...at the thought, I stopped packing and fingered both, the pendant he gave me almost exactly a year before on christmas. I looked at the calendar and saw that Christmas was only days away...tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered that it was only three days ago that the anniversary of the day that we bumped into each other had passed. I shook my head, knowing that our separation still had a few more months to go. I carefully touched the ring and let out a few more tears. I missed him so badly...I just hoped that Téa hadn't done anything to him that could damage our relationship.

"He wouldn't sweetie..." said a familiar female voice. I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. It couldn't be...

"He cares too much for you..." added another familiar voice, this time male. No...it couldn't be...

"Mahado?" I called out nervously to the quiet room. "Mana?"

"Took you long enough to guess..." Mahado said as he appeard in front of me.

"I was worried that you'd forgotten our voices by now...you've been working hard to try and not think about anything at all..." Mana said as she appeared beside me. I just stared in amazement...they were down here, talking to me...weren't they breaking the rules? "Ra, let us contact you...you've earned the right to be gaurded by us now..."

"What?" I said softly. "He said that?"

"Yes..." Mahado said as he embraced me in his ghostly form. "We just came down to tell you that..."

"Did he say anything about Yami?" I asked immediately. He must've said something...

"No..." Mana began.

"He didn't tell us anything about that..." Mahado added. "Tight lipped..." I let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Thank you..." I said as I smiled weakly at my faithful gaurdians. "You should get going...I need to pack and get some rest..."

"We'll see you soon Sammy," Mahado said as he vanished.

"Remember, we love you Sammy..." Mana said as she vanished as well. I just let the tears fall for a while, I was finally able to contact Mahado and Mana but Yami was still supposed to be away from me. I decided to busy myself and kept packing. I don't know for how long we're going to be wherever grandpa is going with me but I better pack enough. After I filled up my bag with all the nescesary things, I closed the bag and laid out my stuff for tomorrow. I quickly showered and went to bed thinking about the locations grandpa would consider taking me...

Next morning

Sam's Grandpa

"Sammy..." I said softly as I opened the door to her room. The bed was empty, a miracle for her to be out of bed early. "You ready?" I asked to the seemingly empty room.

"Yeah...you took my suitcase?" Sammy asked as she made her appearance. She was wearing a simle and comfortable outfit that would suit her.

"Yes," I said as I fully opened the door for her. "I'm ready to go as well...the limo is outside waiting."

"Great," she said as she finished fastening the chain with her two pendants on her neck and grabbed her purse. "Let's go," she said as she unhooked her blue coat from the hanger it was in and walked out. I followed her downstairs and after locking the door behind me, we made our way to the limo. I opened the door for her and we got in. She laid down on one of the chairs and relaxed. "I barely slept last night..."

"It's all right Sammy," I said as the driver made his way out of my property. "You'll get to sleep on the flight."

"Thanks Grandpa," Sammy said with a small smile.

"There's some cereal in the refrigarator."

"Thanks, but I won't be needing it. I ate something at the house..."

"All right then..."

"Can you tell me where we're going?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No, it'll spoil the surprise..."

"Grandpa!" Sammy cried as she kept going with the game until we finally reached the airport. We got out of the car and after all of the security checks, we found ourselves in our chairs on first class. Sam just pulled out her notebook and proceeded to write page after page...until we were finally told that the plane was about to take off. Sam braced herself for it and soon, we were up in the sky, smoothly flying. My granddaughter closed her eyes and drifted off like a sweet angel. I took the liberty of placing a blindfold on her eyes so the lights wouldn't bother her and she wouldn't notice the scenery of where we were to land. The flight was soon over and Sammy had been alseep through all of it thankfully. I had previously told the flight attendants to not mention where we've landed to maintain the element of surprise on my side. I shook Sam gently to wake her up.

"Sammy?" I called out softly. "The flight's over...wake up..."

"Hmm?" she said sleepily as she tried to take the blindfold off.

"Nope," I said as I moved it back down to cover her eyes. "You're not taking it off until I tell you."

"Fine gramps..." Sammy responded. "You win..."

"All righty then," I said as I helped her out of her seat. I lead her outside and into another limo I had called. We drove around the city for a while, Sammy asking for clues as to where she might be so she could guess. Soon, the limo came to a stop and I opened the door, getting out with a rather nervous appearance. I helped her out and told her that she should look up and take the blindfold off. She did as I asked and she gasped at the sight of the Kame Game Shop sign before her. She turned to me, tears welling up in her eyes. She hugged me, crying with an emotion I couldn't identify.

"You just had to trick me..." she said sarcastically.

"The only way I could get you here without you complaining..." I replied. She smiled as she went into the shop, me behind her.

"Samantha!" cried Solomon happily as he greeted my granddaughter with a hug. "Christopher," he greeted me with a handshake and a wink.

"You were in on this too?" Sam asked as he nodded in response.

"I was the one that actually gave him the idea..." he said with a nervous smile.

"I thank you both..." Sam said as she turned around to look outside.

"The boys aren't here..." Solomon began. "They're at..." he said as we heard the door close. "She didn't even let me finish..." he complained. I turned around to see Sam had already left. She didn't even need to be told...

* * *

I found that ending aside from corny, funny...anyway, the awaitted reunion is up next! 


	2. Returned Love

Okay, as promised, the reunion...hope you like this chapter! I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, it motivated me to write this one up sooner! Anyway, I'm very happy that you all liked the beginning and I hope you like this one too...it's full of romance...

Disclaimer time...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own my OC's and that's it!

* * *

Chapter 2  
Returned Love  
Yami

Rain...it seems to me that it's the only thing that eases my pain. Sam's been gone for a year now and I miss her terribly. How I wish for another chance to hold her in my arms again. The smell of her hair, the feel of her petal soft lips on mine, her gentle touch, the feel of her skin on mine. I was slightly aroused recalling our final moments together, I shook those thoughts out of my head and began to concentrate on class again. Not soon after, the bell rang and I solemnly left the classroom.

"Are you okay there Yami?" Yugi asked as he saw me.

"Not really Aibou," I replied as I walked off. I don't want to talk about Sam...I haven't heard from her in weeks. I walked out of the school seeing that it was raining slightly, just like I wanted. I began to head home, not waiting for Yugi or the others...their attempts to make me smile succeeded less and less these days. I haven't heard from Mahado and Mana either, telling us if the separation period was over...so as far as I know, Sam and I should still be apart. I tore me up inside the feeling that someone would try and ruin our happiness just because he didn't aproove of us.

Téa

I could tell that Yami was depressed, he has been for almost a year...all because Tyler stayed behind. I've tried to cheer him up but have hand no luck yet...but he **will** be mine. I just know it, since Tyler will probably just stay in Egypt anyway I mean, she's just going to move and date other guys...girls like her always do. I began to walk over to Yami when I saw a familiar figure running towards us in the distance...

...Tyler...

Yami

I could feel the rain fall harder around me...much better. I could feel footsteps approach me and I moved aside, not bothering to look up to see who it was, I just want to go home... I suddenly fell to the ground, due to the impact of someone bumping into me. I slowly opened my eyes, looking into a pair of happy blue eyes.

"Hey..." said a female voice softly. "Remember me?" My eyes widened as I recognized the voice...Sam's...I quickly got up, wrapping my arms around her in a protective embrace, lifting her off the ground as I did so. Her legs wrapped themselves around me as she took my face in her hands. The rain fell on her, the water soaking her long hair as the intensity of the rainfall grew slightly, making her look like an angel. I managed a huge smile as I gazed into those beautiful blue eyes that I have deeply missed.

"You're back..." I managed to whisper with my shock. "How?'

"Grandpa tricked me..." she said smiling. "The separation's over..." she said while letting go of my face and embracing me. I hadn't placed her on the ground and I don't plan to any moment soon. She straightened up and took my face in her hands once more. "I'm back for good," she whispered as she finally kissed me after such a long time. I returned her kiss instantly, glad to hold her in my arms. Her lips parted and my tongue slipped in and our battle began...whoever won really didn't matter as long as we were able to taste each other and reassure ourselves that this wasn't a dream or a figment of our imagination. She slowly unwrapped her legs from around my wait and I set her down on her feet gently, causing her to stand up and look at me, eye to eye.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that," I said as I kissed her lightly. She blushed slightly and I just couldn't help but smile. Together again at last...and I know that this time, we'll be together until the end.

Yugi

I could tell that Yami didn't want to talk about Sam...I know that he's in pain since he doesn't know how long their separation is going to last. He left the building quickly, not bothering to pull out his umbrella to cover himself from the rain. He seemed so sad lately since Sam hasn't called in weeks. I waited for the gang to catch up and I looked up to see how Yami was. Téa was close by, trying to cheer him up...she also has been trying to steal him from Sam but has had no luck whatsoever. We don't have the heart to tell her about Sam and Yami's past. I noticed that someone was running towards Yami and he moved aside...that's when I noticed that she was running **to** Yami. She bumped into him and they both fell to the floor, her on top of him. Suddenly, he stood up and lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist and took his face in his hands.

"Who is she Yug?" asked Joey. "Is Yami goin' out with someone else?"

"I don't know Joey…but he looks reall happy…look at him."

"I think we should tell Sam," Tristan began. "Even if it might break her heart."

"Let's spoil the happiness those two have…even **if** Yami looks really happy," Kaiba stated. He'd begun to hang around us occasionally but to this day we have no idea why...we watched her kiss him and they stayed like that for a while. Her legs finally unwrapped themselves from Yami's form and he set her down on her feet with extreme care. The only person he ever did that for was Sam. He kissed her lips again and Kaiba made his way over, us behind him. He motioned to slap Yami but the girl stopped him.

"What's the matter with you Priest?" she exclaimed. We all looked at her in surprise and Yami had his arms around her. Priest? Only Yami and Sam called Kaiba that. Wait...Sam?

"Sam?" I asked as I pushed Kaiba aside. She looked different somehow...

"Yeah guys...it's me! Who else **would** it be?" she said, a look of understanding clouded her eyes. "You thought Yami was kissing someone else...didn't you?" We all nodded shyly in response embarrassed that Sam figured it out. "How's Kisara?" she asked as she turned to Kaiba. His cheeks turned pink at the sound of her name...was he blushing?

"Um..." he began as his hand found its way to the back of his head, as if embarrassed. This is the first time I've ever seen him act that way...I guess he's changed a little over the months. "She's doing all right...we've been going out steadily over the past year..."

"Great to hear! Now," she said as Yami lifted her of the ground once more, cradling her in his arms. "I have a lot to catch up on with all of you. Where to?"

"Your house I believe...Impa **has** to see you," Ally said. Yami seemed a little dissapointed but agreed. Sam whispered something in his ear as he nodded. What was going on? Anyway, we all dashed to said place, Yami placing Sam carefully on the floor so she could walk in.

"Impa?" Sam called out to the apparently empty house.

"Samantha?" called out another female voice. Impa stood at the top of the stairs, her eyes widening. She dashed down the stairs and hugged Sam tightly, her long time friend had returned. "You look wonderful! You've changed so much!" Sam laughed at the comments and as they parted from the embrace, Sam grinned.

"I haven't changed that much..." she said softly.

"Okay, you win. But still..." Impa began as she smiled from ear to ear. "Want me to cook you some lunch or something?"

Yami

"Nope..." Sam said as she stretched. I caught a glipse of her abdomen and saw a belly ring. When did she get that? She smirked and winked once she noticed that I had noticed. "I just want to sleep...I barely slept last night," she said as she yawned slightly. "We can celabrate tonight though..." she fnished saying with another yawn.

"All right Sam..." Yugi said, eying us curiously.

'Is there something between you and Sam going on that you haven't told me?' Yugi asked through the mind link.

'Like what Yugi?' I asked in response. It was too tempting having her so close to me...how I wanted to run my hands through her sliky light brown locks, kiss those pink lips that I've barely tasted ever since she came into my arms...

'It's just that the way you look at her...' Yugi began. 'Oh!' he said suddenly. 'I think I get it now...same thing that happened when you got your memories back...'

'Something like that Yugi...' I replied to him as my eyes met Sam's.

"Okay!" Téa said as she walked over to me and grabbed my arm. "Come on Yami," she said. "We should go somewhere else and let miss Tyler get some rest..."

"It's Sam!" everyone corrected Téa in unison.

"I'm not going with you guys..." I began.

"You're telling me that you're going to stay here and wait for 'Sam,'" she said with a mocking tone. "Until she wakes up?"

"Yes," I said firmly. "And it shouldn't matter to you what I want to do, after all, I'm not yours..." I spat out. Sam was at the verge of tears with happiness. I smiled at her as I turned to Téa. "You guys can go...I would like to stay..." Everyone understood that the separation had been hard on us from the start. The only one who didn't know about it is Téa and from the looks of it, she still doesn't approve the relationship between Sam and me.

"Come on guys...we'll see you later Sam," Yugi said.

"He's right..." Ally said as she began to make her way out. The others followed shortly after, Téa giving Sam a disastorous glare. Suddenly, Téa tripped and landed face first in the snow. I turned to Sam and she was whistling innocently as Téa got up and stormed out of the mansion. I laughed lightly as I picked her up in one swift movement, causing her to giggle as well.

"Be careful you two..." Impa said as she went into the kitchen. Sam and I blushed, forgetting that she had been there.

"Shall we?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course love...it's been a long time..." Sam whispered. I made my way upstairs slowly and set her down on her feet at the door of her bedroom. I would've opened the door with Sam in my arms but I can only do so much...I reached for the doorknob but Sam's hand stopped mine, our eyes meeting. I leaned down and kissed her gently, recieving a sweet reponse. "I love you..." Sam whispered in between kisses.

"I love you too my queen," I whispered in response as our kisses intensified in emotion. I could hear Sam's hand gently begin to open the door and before I allowed her to do anything else, picked her up in my arms without breaking the kiss as I gently kicked the door open and walked in, remembering to lock it behind me. I gently placed Sam on the bed as we parted for air. "Oh Ra...I missed you so much..." I whispered as I kisssed her lips yet again, with more love than before.

"So did I..." Sam whispered in between kisses. "The reward is certainly bigger than the risk..." she whispered as we parted for air a second time, I slowly placed sweet kisses on her neck, enjoying every single moment that my lips came in contact with the soft skin at my disposal. If Ra was trying to destroy our relationship with this separation...it certainly failed...

Mahado

As soon as Mana and I knew that the pharaoh had locked the door to Sammy's room, we couldn't stop smiling. We stood as honest gaurdians at the door, ready to fight anyone who dared interrupt their peace. Our suspicions became reality when we saw Shaadi appear before us, ready to enter the room.

"On no you don't," Mana said as she appeared in front of the door. "You are not interrupting them..."

"But I must warn them!" Shaadi cried. "They need to know!"

"Right now is not the time...if you interrupt them you're going to not only have a very angry pharaoh...you're also going to have one angry-OW!" Mana cried as I stepped on her toe.

"You're going to have a very angry couple..." I corrected.

"But the pharaoh's acting like a foolish teenager in love!" Shaadi cried.

"Excuse me, but right now, that's what the pharaoh is...a teenager who's in love..." I stated. "Just go, you could drop by tomorrow morning if you wish but tonight, nobody is going to stop them from showing how much they missed one another..."

* * *

Wowee...intense chapter ne? Anyway, I feel very happy with it. I mean, Sam and Yami are back together! Party! Haha, anyway, until the next chapter! 


	3. Returning to What Once Was Hell

Hey people! Sorry for the delay I was short on inspiration for a while...but right now, I think I'm back on track...before the chapter I would like to thank DMoS(yeah...it's seriously time to party!), SukiLovesAnime (I'm vewy happy you still love this story! That gives me more motivation! Here's yer update!), Yami Adritha ( I know that it seems that Shadi is stuck in the past but to me, I guess he;s always been like that.), Jedi Rocker (As asked, here's what Shadi had to say to them...), xXRoseGoddess874Xx(I know! I was estatic when I wrote the previous chapter!), Zafrand (I'm happy you found the previous chapter good! Here's the update as reuqested!) and Littleslg (Thanx for the idea! I'll see what I can do with her later...I would like to insert some jealousy before I send her away for the rest of the fic...I'm evil...hahaha, anyway, here's the chapter) for reviewing.

Now for the ever difficult disclaimer...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do however, own my OC's and the plot...that's all...now for all of ye...Chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3  
Returning to What Once Was Hell  
Sam

I woke up the next morning with an empty spot beside me, where Yami had been. I checked the time and remembered that today was the last day of school...I decided to make another visit since the transcripts would be done soon and well...I'd have to go back...I wonder if it'll be any different...

I quickly showered and dressed, grabbing something to eat from the kitchen once I passed by and made my way out onto the city to walk around. I passed a jewlery store and admired the rings due to an unknown feeling. I smiled at them and couldn't help but giggle at the sight of a nervous young man buying one. I muttered a small good luck spell for him and his future fiancé before going to the nearest bookstore to check the latest good reads. I walked out after giving in to my teenager craving of magazines and checked my watch. After seeing that it was still a little early, I decided to stake out the school and prepare myself for the probable tourture that could ensue next year. I turned on my MP3 player which was a gift from my parents on my birthday which is also coming up...wow...I'm turning eighteen...time flies by real fast. I finally reached the school and the song 'Love For Me' by Ashlee Simpson started. It all began with some innocent dance steps, you know, a slide, a jump or a spin but, when Ashlee's 'Lala' came up after that one...I lost myself in the beat, closing my eyes as well, blocking the visible outside world.

"_You make me wanna lala lalala..." _I sang as I swayed my hips and flipped, lading perfectly. Suddenly, I felt someone press their lips on mine, full force. After taking a quick breath and recognizing his scent, my arms instantly found their way around his neck as his found my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I could feel one of his hands reach up and remove one of my earbuds.

"If it's true...we should get going," Yami whispered as he returned his lips to mine just milaseconds later. I could feel his tongue begging for entrance but I was hesitant to give it...Téa could be watching...and at the same time staring daggers down my throat but then again, that's her problem...my thoughts rendered to smoke as Yami's tongue finally made its way in and ravished my mouth until he couldn't breathe. We parted for air, hearing the hoots and catcalls from Yami's, I mean, our classmates. I blushed as I remembered what he'd whispered and shook my head.

"We promised to celabrate my return with the others..." I said softly and I played with one of his bangs. "But we could work on that tonight..." I said smiling slyly.

"No problem with that love," Yami said as he pecked my lips gently. He then turned to our classmates, his arm still at my waist. "Everyone, I know you might have guessed it yesterday if you paid any attention but Sam's finally decided to join us again..." he said loudly to the senior class. Everyone erupted into cheers as I eyed Yami curiously. "They felt real guilty when you left...they've been wanting to make it up to you for a while now...they were even asking me if I knew wether or not you'd come back so they could apologize..."

"That's sweet," I whispered. "And save the line...use it for when we get home..." Yami laughed at my stament and pecked my cheek in agreement. I giggled and waved nervously at the others while the girl that reigned in popularity when I left walked over to Yami and me.

"I want to apologize if I was ever rude to you...I overheard everything you said at the movie theater last year and I realized that I was just adding more pain to your life than I thought at first," she said. "I would really appreciate it if we could just like start over or something..." she said, sounding slightly sincere. I eyed her curiously, not sure if I should believe her or not. Unlike some movies or shows, the queen bee at our high school has always been rather nice and compassionate. Of course, she was rich but she wasn't cruel to others...well, except me since I couldn't talk or anything...  
"I don't see a problem in us trying to get along..." I said as I extended my hand. She took it with a genuine smile. "Samantha Tyler," I said, slightly happy that I could now give away my name in public.

"That's your name?" she asked in surprise. I just nodded in response and she smiled. "Suits you..."

"Thanks..." I said with a smile. "I should get going though...I have a little shopping to do but I'll see you guys again in January!" I said slightly louder so the others could hear. They cheered and I couldn't believe the change of heart...

"Let's go," Yami said as we turned around and made our way to my place. I could tell that the others were following and talking a lot, making plans. He took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together seconds later. "I still can't believe the change of heart either...but I guess Mahado and Mana had something to do with it..."

"Probably increasing the feel of guilt so they could realize how they hurt me..." I added, whispering a silent thank you to them.

"Maybe so..." Yami said softly. "I'm just so happy that we're together again..."

"If anyone's going to tear us apart...they'll be hell to pay..." I said with a small growl. This time...I meant it...nobody would want an angry go...

"Pharaoh! Queen!" cried a voice that interrupted my thoughts. We found ourselves face to face with Shadi, Guardian of the Items.

"What is it?" I asked, wondering what the problem was now...only twenty four hours together and now we're on call for something...

"I just want to warn you...I sense evil rising..." he said as he disappeared.

"That was it!" I cried angrily. "You could at least tell us what it's about!" I screamed to the sky.

"Sam..." Yami began from behind me.

"Don't..." I said firmly. "I should've known it'd come to this..."

"Come to what Sam?" Yugi asked as he joined in on the conversation.

"They think that just because I know a lot of things...that I know what's going on in the evil department..." I answered as I made my way home quicker.

"But you usually do know..." Yugi said as he caught up to me.

"Yeah I know..." I responded while thinking more of the situation. "And there's a prefectly good reason for that..."

"Why's that?" Yami asked while joining me.

"Something that right now, isn't that important..."

"To me it is..."

"I know baby...but right now we need to contact Shadi to get some straight answers...I'm not going to be second guessing anything right now."

"Right," Yami said as he took my hand and ran back to my place, leaving Yugi and the others to catch up. Once we went through the tall, black gates, we ran to the house and made our way to the basement. I picked up various herbs while I asked Yami to look in my gold book for the summoning spell so we could call Shadi. I wasn't going to stop until I got a straight answer. After about half hour, Shadi was before us, locked in a magical cage.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, a tinge of anger clear in his voice.

"I want a straight answer..." I said frimly.

"About what?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You know excatly what I'm talking about!" I cried angrily, Yami squeezing my hand to get me to calm down.

"Oh..." Shadi began.

"Don't 'Oh' me gaurdian..." I said sarcastically. "I'm one myself and don't even dare to think of telling Ra about the insult...he knows me perfectly well, unlike you."

"If you insist..."

"I do!"

"All right then...I really didn't want to be the bearer of bad news but...there's the rumor that there will be an alteration in the time line..."

"What time line?" Yami asked.

"The one concerning you and Samantha..." Shadi said with a serious tone. This was worse than I thought...

"How do you know?" I asked quickly. "When will it happen?"

"We don't know..." Shadi said sincerely.

"Anything else?" I asked, irritated. "How can we protect the timeline?"

"I have no clue..." Shadi said. "All we know is that your past is at risk of being erased..."

* * *

Uh oh...the ever horrible cliffy...the first one for this fic I believe...anyway...I would like to hear from my readers as usual so please review if you can! Until next time! 


	4. Not Right

Kay people...Laski's ALIVE! YEAH! Sorry I took so long for this but I've been looking for a beta, found one...but I'd like another...again I apologize for taking so long but my senior crawled up behind me and tackled me for the past few weeks. And then I'm sic on top of all this but it's not in vain...I'm trying my hardest to work on my fanfics to the extent that I can! Okay...now I'd like to thank absolutely EVERYONE who reviewed the last chapter...those reviews pushed me to keep going! Can't forger that one person qho wrote requesting info on my whereabouts...I'm back! Let's hope the next update is within the next few weeks! (if my head is willing to help out...)Okay...without any further ado...chapter 4!

Gomen(I think that's the word for sorry in japanese...) for the likely shortness...but I hope it's good enough!

* * *

Chapter 4  
Not Right  
Sam

"Hell no!" I cried in anger.

"Sam..." Yami began, warning me.

"Don't start," I snapped. "I've had enough of this...where's that damn ring? I want to excorsize that Tomb Robber before he gets to me first!"

"Hurting him won't get you anywhere..." Yami said defensively.

"Don't take sides like that..." I warned as I ran up to my room. "You won't do anything right!" I cried as I slammed the door to my room shut and looked around for my golden book. This wasn't going to be easy...then again, it never is...

"Sam..." Yami began stearnly as he came into my room. His crimson eyes looked at me critically. "Don't take it out on him..."

"Then what can I do?" I cried, slamming my hands down to my sides, inflicting slight harm on my upper legs. I'll heal that later... "Wait around for the timeline to break? I don't know what could happen to us if it does! I'm trying to gain back millenia of knowledge! It's not like you that can touch something and then you know it!"

"Sam...just listen to me..." he kept going.

"No, I won't!" I cried. "Yami...I've been trying to gain back a lot of things and if I could find the spell that could enable me to get it all back...which is lost somewhere in this Goddamn planet...I wouldn't be this angry!"

"Then you should keep track of all of them..."

"I do!"

"If you lost one of them...shows what a lousy system you have..."

"Okay, now that's too far..." I said while feeling my eyes darken just a little.

"No it's not," Yami said angrily. "You know perfectly well that it isn't..." he said as his voice trailed off. I made my way towards him, ready to inflict bodily harm when I felt a hand in my stomach holding me back.

"Cut it out!" cried Yugi as he stepped between me and Yami. I could see him narrow his amethyst eyes as he looked at Yami and myself disappointedly. "You two love each other!" he cried while applying more pressure to my stomach. "You don't have to be at each others throats like this! You've never fought like this...why now? Because you don't agree on one little thing?" he yelled out, fury burning in his eyes.

"Yugi!" I cried. "He insulted me!"

"As did she to me!" Yami cried.

"You guys are going to throw milenia of love away because of petty insults?" Ally began as she helped Yugi hold Yami and me apart. "Then you aren't the couple Yugi and I look up to...the Yami and Sam I know wouldn't argue like this...they'd try to talk things out like always...isn't that what you tell me Sam everytime Yugi and I had problems?"

"Uh..." I began, trying to think of something to say.

"What about you Yami?" Yugi began. "Aren't you the one who gives me advice on the same issue?"

"Well I..." Yami began, also trying to think of something to say. Suddenly, I found myself pressed agaist Yami, both of us looking at each other, eye to eye.

"You need to sort things out by talking...not by snapping at each other...I mean, you two just got back together!" Ally cried.

"Something's not right here..." Yugi began.

"Leave me alone!" Yami and I cried at the same time.

"See?" Yugi and Ally cried.

"Get over it already!" Ally cried, her green eyes burning with emotion. "You two know that this isn't helping at all..." I let out a heavy sigh at those words and turned to Yami, starting to calm down on my own.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. I found it a little hard to say since I'm not always wrong...wait...I've never been wrong...

"Then I'm sorry too," Yami said, finally giving in. I gave him the smallest smile I could muster and he welcomed me into his strong arms in a protective embrace as I let out one of the deepest sighs I've ever held. I just have to get my way...I don't care about what Yami thinks...I just want Bakura out of the picture...I just **have **to get my way...I don't want our future to be at risk at the same time our past is too...Bakura...you'll be finished...

* * *

Kay...don't kill me for the cliffy...I just thought that it was better to end it there...I'd love to hear from my readers and I **really** promise to try harder...it's been hard for me since my schedule changed at school and now I leave that wretched place at four pm every day...)

Anyway, laters!


	5. Dark Places

Hey! Finally I update! Hehe, anyway, I just wanted to apologize for the wait but you shouldn't stress if it takes me a while to update...I'm working hard to make the chapter as good as I can...back to the story at hand...I want to thank those who reviewed...less than usual but still made my day...anyway, thankx you guys and the replies have already been sent! This chapter is a little dark and it contains a little bit of suicide references...moving on...Back Again chapter five begins now!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just the same old, same old...

* * *

Chapter 5  
Dark Places  
Sam

I quickly left Yami's embrace and without another word, made my way downstairs. I took my coat off the coat hanger and walked out the door and onto the snowy outside world. I need my space...my time...I need to recover...too much has come back to me...

I kept walking the streets, thinking on about my past in Egypt. It all was so vivid...it was scary in a way but in another...it was a relief...I mean, I could remember almost every detail about it. The whole thought of Bakura probably being responsible for all of this tugged almost every single organ within me...I despised him with every fiber of my being...including...

"Sam!" called out a female voice. I turned around to see Kisara stepping out of a boutique, many bags in her hands. "You're back!" she cried as she dropped her bags and hugged me.

"Yeah..." I said...rather irritated...this wasn't what I was thinking...

"We have to hang out again for old time's sake..." she said while letting go of me and gathering her things. She then looked at her watch and sighed. "But we'll have to arrange that for some other time...I need to meet him..."

"Have fun," I said while forcing a smile and waving. "Later!" I cried as I ran...I need to be alone now...

Yami

"Sam!" I cried as she walked downstairs. I quickly followed, trying to get her attention but nothing seemed to work. I then felt someone hold me back and I looked beside me to see Yugi. "You have to let me go!"

"No Yami!" he cried hid hold on me tight. "You need to leave her alone! She needs to sort some thoughts out!"

"But..." I cried, Ally's hand covering my mouth as I was trying to free myself from Yugi's grip.

"She needs time..." Ally said with a smile.

"I'll let you go but no running after her...got it?" Yugi said while doing as he said. "I'll go after her if she doesn't come back in fifteen...you need to stay here..."

"Why you?" I asked, confused.

"She might need a friendly ear...not a lover's one..." he explained. "I promise that if I go out to get her...I'll bring her back..."

"Thank you..." I replied, wondering whether he would be able to accomplish such a promise.

Sam

Flashbacks clouded my thoughts heavily...I needed to let it all out...so I decided to let my feet wander...and surprise surprise, they lead me to the bridge I was nearly killed in a year ago...I leaned on the railing, letting my thoughts finally roam free...

I was a happy girl while growing up...of course, I was training for some uknown duites...well...I never knew until I reached the palace since I was out of kingdom grounds. Anyway, there, I met him...'he's a sad kid' people warned me but he always seemed so nice around me that I didn't hesitate befriending him...then came the day I had to leave for the palace...I was eight at the time and it was hard for me to leave but when I heard that their was more kids my age in the kingdom, I was anxious to go...I love meeting new people and that's what captivated me of my new home even before I got there.

I reached Yami's kingdom and befriended him from the start. Mana I knew from some chance meetings and we were estatic to see each other after so long. Everything seemed to go perfect, like a movie...but one day...things started to backfire on me and when I tried to help...it just made things worse. This kept going on for weeks, making me sad and leading me to a dark place in my mind until I couldn't take it anymore...I began to think suicide was the best way to end it all...

_I ran through the palace halls, trying to make my way to the highest room. I was going to end it all today and nobody was going to change my mind or stop me. Forgive me Atemu...Mana...Mahado...I love you all but this is all I can do..._

_"Miss..." I heard the smallest voice I'd ever heard in my life call out to me. I turned in the direction the voice had come from and gasped at the sight of a little boy, he didn't look past three years old. His bright amethyst eyes glowed in the dim lights I had cast on the room as he approached me. "Don't jump..." he pleaded. "They'll all miss you..."_

_"No they won't!" I cried, looking away, tears falling from eyes without a hesitation. _

_"Yes they will!" the boy argued. "None of what's happened is your fault!" _

_"Yes it is!" I cried, sobbing. "Everything is my fault!" _

_"No it's not!" the little boy argued harder. "Someone is messing with your light!" he cried. That's when it hit me...I was always considered light...everyone always tells me that I barely do wrong and when I do it's because I don't think rationally...something must be wrong. "It's a really dark and powerful force! Please don't jump...just pay more attention around you when something goes wrong..." he said, pleading me to give life another chance..._

_"I'm just not sure..." I replied, looking down from the balcony, somehow...with what he told me...everything seemed just a bit brighter... "I'll consider it..." I said while getting off the veranda and running down to meet Yami and Mana before dinner. Maybe the little runt had a point..._

And the little runt had a point...there was a certain darkness meddling with my light and sure enough he was right...I don't know how I could tell then but I knew it was Bakura. Years later, I thought I was free of the son of a bastard...but nothing could be farther from the truth. He seemed to appear behind me when I was finally at peace with the world...another moment that I remeber was when I was about sixteen...that one was far more fearsome...

_The night was clear, everything was perfect and I couldn't have been happier. Yami and I were planning a vacation, to relieve the stress from his pharaonic and my guardian duties...as friends of course, we weren't lovers...not yet anyway..._

_Yami was at a meeting which the hall was surrounded by gaurds...I wasn't needed for the moment so I decided to stay in the room we shared which happens to be in one of the highest levels of the palace. I walked out to the balcony admiring the starry night sky, smiling at the moon, happy to be living for another day. I climbed up onto the veranda...I know it's risky but I have a very good sense of balance now...as I was saying, I climbed up onto that and let the wind play with my hair and caress my face as it moved by me. It was all so peaceful and I couldn't help but be lead to that dark place I was in years ago. I shook off the thoughts, now happy that I actually hadn't gone trhough with it...everything was finally at peace..._

_I closed my eyes and lost myself in the atmosphere, the feeling and let my mind wander for the first time all day. I suddenly felt myself loosing it and falling into a pair of strong arms. I looked up to see where I landed and was surprised to see Yami's crimson eyes looking at me worriedly, complete fear plastered in his face in a way I've never seen..._

_"You all right?" he asked softly. "You gave me quite a scare there...I thought you were going to jump..." he continued as he set me down on my feet. _

_"I wasn't..." I answered with the truest smile I could muster. "I was just getting a better look at the world..." I continued, looking at the sky. I felt his arms envelop my frame in a tight embrace that completely caught me off guard. I completed it for his sake with a smile gracing my features...he does care about his guardian after all...I then sensed a strange precense in a corner of the balcony...very near to where I was standing...it only took me a moment to recognize the darkness..._

"Sam?" called out a male voice, interrupting my thoughts. I turned to see Yugi, alone, shy smile on his face. "You okay?"

"I'm good now..." I said while smiling. I have to tell someone...unless, they'll never understand why I hold such resentment towards Bakura.

"Need someone to listen?" he offered, standing next to me and looking at me with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah..." I began, smiling again, this time sure of it. "I do..." I said while looking out to the horizon and then back at Yugi. "It all started in Egypt..." I began as I started to tell Yugi what happened...knowing that he'd somehow understand better than Yami...

* * *

I like this chapter...I dunno why but I do...at least it's not a cliffy this time...right? Anyway, thanks for reading and if you could, I'd appreciate a review! One more thing, Happy Thanksgiving to all of you! Until next time people! 


	6. Taken

Gomen people! I've been so busy over the holidays and everything that writting this chapter took some time. So anyway, happy late New Year's and Holidays! Hehe, silly me, there really wasn't much need for it but it really doesn't matter much...right? So asI was saying, this was long overdue...hope you enjoy. And littleslg, I'm still alive...don't stress and yet again, apologies for the lateness...

Btw, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!...

* * *

Chapter 6  
Taken  
Sam

"Thanks for listening Yugi..." I said as we started to head back to my place.

"No problem Sam," he said with a smile. "I didn't know...and I'm guessing you haven't even told Yami..."

"Indeed," I said softly while looking his way. "He'd do worse on Bakura than me...he's too protective of me..."

"Ally and I noticed. He tried to follow you," Yugi said while putting his hands in his pockets.

"I figured as much..." I said with a chuckle. "You did the right thing Yugi..." I finished saying.

"So...what are we going to do now?"

"Well...I think it'd be best if we found the ring and extracted Yami Bakura from it and exterminate him..."

"But Yami and I sent him to the Shadow Realm!"

"That won't last long...and I get the feeling that he's closer to us than that ring..."

"What do you mean?"

"Ryou is a sweet kid, I met him during my stay in Egypt, but his Yami leaves much to be said...he takes over his hikari without a second thought and he's cruel...nothing happened during the week we helped at the dig together but it still worries me..."

"You worry too much..."

"Within reason..."

"True..." Yugi said as we finally reached my house.

"I'm home..." I said with a smile. I couldn't wait to step inside and feel the warmth of Yami's embrace, I just knew he was waiting for me. We ran up the front steps and just as we opened the door, I felt something behind me. It wasn't a person, I couldn't sense eyes...all I could sense was power. I turned to see a portal, white light shining from it. "Uh oh..." I said while looking back at Yugi. I could barely make Ally, Yami and the figures of the rest of gang stading at the doorway but I knew they were there.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Sam get away from there!" I heard Yami scream.

"That's not supposed to happen!" I yelled. "Strike that, this is never supposed to happen!" I looked back at the portal and glared at it.

"What do you mean?" cried Ally.

"Something's not right..." I muttered. I felt a force suddenly pushing me in. I tried to stand my ground but I was having absolutely no luck with it. I felt strong arms envelop my frame and I knew it wasn't Yami. "Nice to see ya Varon," I said while trying to keep the distance between the portal and myself large.

"I'm not lettin' ya get away that easy," he said while trying to hold his own too. "You just got back 'ere."

"I know...and it's not me that's going this..." I said while quickly looking back at the door. "We shouldn't fight this anymore...I get the feeling that thing wants us both..."

"What about Yami?" he asked me.

"I dunno..." I said simply as we finally fell through, my sense of conciousness fading away.

Yami

"SAM!" I cried as she disappeared alongside Varon, her longtime friend. This can't be! How could he? We've only been together for days! I stormed out into the snow, standing at the very same spot that she was taken from. I looked around for a sign of anything that could tell me where she's gone to but nothing. I felt so angry that I burst. " How **dare **you?" I cried. "It's not fair! We've only been together for days and you take her from me! I want, no, **demand** an explination!" I stopped, breathing in before continuing. "Where is she? I want her back! You crossed the line! You promised us!" I cried out. I dropped to my knees, tears stinging my eyes. "I want my angel..." I whispered. "...my everything..." I felt something change in the area around me and saw the very same portal that Sam and Varon were taken into. I didn't bother to think of anything else as I jumped in, hoping that this would lead me to Sam.

Meanwhile...in the past...(third person POV btw...)

"We need to leave..." past Sam squeaked as she started to pack some bags.

"What do you mean?" asked past Yami as he walked over to her. "There's nothing serious going on..."

"She's stronger somehow..."

"Who?"

"Anin...somehow the tomb robber from the future is with her, and he's stronger than the one here..."

"What? Now we're dealing with two tomb robbers?"

"Apparently so...I summoned the strongest couple from the era he came from, hoping that they can destroy the future Bakura and leave the past one up to us."

"Why don't they dispose both of them?"

"Because that would change the future we envisioned."(a/n: they don't know that they fall in love...you can guess from that they're not a couple yet either...)

"Then why are we leaving?"

"Because it's our future selves," Sam said while closing the bags.

"How do you know?"

"I'm just guessing," she said while tossing him one bag. "Either way, I left them a letter telling them what they should do and what they shouldn't just so there's no chances of any drastic changes..."

"You think they'll pay attention to that?" Yami asked as he watched Sam climb on the balcony railing. He panicked and followed, hoping that she knew what she was doing.

"They should if they don't want to change everything they came to know and love..." Sam said as she pulled Yami so he stood beside her on the railing. "Don't worry...we'll land just fine..."

"How do you know?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes..."

"Then believe in me..."

"All right," Yami said as he held her hand tightly and jumped with her.

In present time...  
Yugi

"What happened?" I yelled.

"Basement is the only thing I can think off," Ally said while heading to said place.

"I'm going with you," I quickly said while following.

"Correction Yugi," Joey said from behind me. "We're all going, they're our friends too."

"Right," I said while we all made our way to the basement. "Everyone hit the books! We're getting them back here!"

"And we're not stopping until they are," Joey said while picking up a book. The rest followed suit and we all gathered around to read, hoping that these books would help us find or friends.

* * *

Hope you didn't get confused...things will be in the future...well a little maybe with the whole past meets present situation but, hope you enjoyed and if you could, I'd appreciate a review! Laters! 


End file.
